Specimen 1
Main Description= Specimen 1 are harmless entities randomly encountered throughout Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. Appearance Specimen 1 takes the form of several different cardboard cut-outs. There is a shiny, green, tentacled creature; a light-blue, teardrop-shaped ghost; a skeleton with its arms outstretched; a purple spider with blue spots; a pumpkin; a tree stump; a purple cloud-like creature; a brown cup filled with coffee; a frowning piece of toast; an ice cream cone; a bloody skull; a red pepper with arms; and a distorted version of the green tentacle creature. The distorted version of the tentacle creature has black, sunken-in eyes with small pupils, a dirty face, and long, sharp teeth. There are stains on its face which appear to be blood. Each version of this specimen, save for the toast, the distorted version of the green tentacle creature, and the bloodied skull have a simple, happy face. In Endless Mode, the original twelve variants do not appear and are instead replaced with nineteen other variants. These are: an eggplant; a donut; a tooth; a bar of soap; a lollipop; a sticky note with "To-Do" written on it; a moose; a contented potato; an unamused bucket; a cake; a boot; a cat-shaped slime; a piece of candy corn; a pale, smiling humanoid with a luminescent blush and messy black hair; a tall, thin creature with a small face; a purple monster with a smiling tongue; a thin, monstrous face; a white toothy-smiled face; and a toaster pastry. Gameplay Specimen 1 springs out from the wall at random times, accompanied by a loud noise. This noise varies from prolonged creaking to a sort of "beep" which one might hear in a retro video game. Upon hitting Specimen 1 with the Axe, it will be partially destroyed. The only way these could ever be worrying is if they appear during a chase, as Specimen 1 is a solid entity and could get in the way of the player, or the initial shock could make the player pause momentarily. This is a problem, as the hostile specimen chasing the player could easily gain on them. Sometimes, there will be a note left by a past victim attached to the front of Specimen 1. Specimen 1 also changes when the player gets deeper inside the house. Through first rooms, it may take on the first six appearances. Starting around Room 500, a distorted slime starts to randomly appear, and starting around Room 800, toast, ice cream, cup, and bloody skull cutouts start to appear. At this point, they may also play different sounds upon appearing. DLC In the Karamari Hospital DLC, once the player finishes the game and starts New Game +, a new variant of Specimen 1 appears after stepping on a blue platform in a hallway: a Pepper cutout known as "Peter the Pepper". Audio The first Jumpscare sound. The second Jumpscare sound. The third Jumpscare sound. The fourth Jumpscare sound. The fifth Jumpscare sound. The sixth Jumpscare sound. The seventh Jumpscare sound. The eighth Jumpscare sound. Trivia * Specimen 1 is made out of 100% recycled cardboard. * In the first version of the game, this specimen only had three forms: the slime, the ghost, and the skeleton. * Originally, a werewolf was planned as a variant for this specimen. * The pumpkin's name is Sam. This is a reference to the movie Trick 'r Treat. * This is the only specimen to be seen in the first 50 rooms. ** However, it is also possible that Specimen 9 will appear in these rooms if the player becomes idle for 1 and a half to 3 minutes, as Specimen 9 is an idle-breaker. ** Specimen 1 is the specimen that has the least amount of fatalities, only having 4, apart from old Specimen 10, whose fatality count is 0. * The ghost variant of Specimen 1 appears in the December update art and is implied to be at least partially responsible for killing Santa Claus. * The corrupted face of the green slime resembles SCP-106, a creature from the SCP Foundation website, as well as SCP: Containment Breach, a game based on it. * The skeleton cutout may be a nod to the popular meme "And then a skeleton popped out", usually associated with trollpastas. * In the video Spooky Update with Rare Leeked Screenshots!, a salt shaker variant of Specimen 1 can be seen. However, it was scrapped for unknown reasons. * Normally, Specimen 1's jumpscare sounds are the only sound effects in the game files. However, they are named STAB_01 all the way to STAB_08. *Audio used by Specimen 1 on later rooms is the same sound played by Howard when he jumpscares the player and by Specimen 12 when the Old Man jumpscares the player in the basement of room 810, once they've picked up the exit key. *Hot Pepper Gaming created the Peter the Pepper. *Unlike the other cut-outs, Peter the Pepper from the Karamari Hospital DLC cannot be cut with the Axe. * One of the cutouts in Endless Mode is a Xenomorph, from the Alien horror movie franchise. **Another cutout is Edvard Munch's painting The Scream. **One of the cutouts resembles famous creepypasta character Jeff the Killer. This is referenced in the Research Report notes in Endless Mode. |-|HD Renovation Changes= Appearance Nearly all the cutouts are the same, except Peter the Pepper, who is instead replaced with a smug soda can. The 12th variant does not seem to appear anymore. Gameplay New sounds were added for Specimen 1's jumpscares. Specimen 1 now spawns closer to the player than before. Upon hitting them with the Axe, they will be cut in half, with the piece falling on the ground. Unlike the original game, the jumpscare sound isn't cut off if the player destroys the cardboard cutout. It also no longer stops the player automatically once it pops out (outside of physically blocking them from moving). Additionally, when Specimen 1 appears in an area where there is no wall (i.e. on an abyss bridge) a metal pole will appear, from which Specimen 1 will pop out. |-|Gallery= Story Mode Variants SCARE 01.png | 1 SCARE 02.png | 2 SCARE 03.png | 3 SCARE 04.png | 4 SCARE 05.png | 5 SCARE 06.png | 6 SCARE 07.png | 7 SCARE 08.png | 8 SCARE 09.png | 9 SCARE 10.png | 10 SCARE 11.png | 11 SCARE 01S.png | 12 Endless Mode Variants JS 01.png | e1 JS 02.png | e2 JS 03.png | e3 JS 04.png | e4 JS 05.png | e5 JS 06.png | e6 JS 07.png | e7 JS 08.png | e8 JS 09.png | e9 JS 10.png | e10 JS 11.png | e11 JS 12.png | e12 JS 13.png | e13 JS 14.png | e14 JS 15.png | e15 JS 16.png | e16 JS 17.png | e17 JS 18.png | e18 JS 19.png | e19 Karamari Hospital Variants Pepper.png | Peter SCARE_CAN.png | Soda Misc CAT-DOS Specimen 1.png|Specimen 1's CAT-DOS entry. The Alien Cut-Out (In game).jpg|The alien cut-out in-game. Desktop Screenshot 2019.02.21 - 04.18.45.33.png|Three instances of the same Specimen 1 variant in one room. LisaRooms.png|Specimen 1 before Lisa's chase. rip cutout.png|Specimen 1 cut down by the axe in the HD Renovation. 577690_20191221202007_1.png|Soda cut-out in HD Renovation. SCARE 01B.png|Back of the green slime cut-out. SCARE_02B.png|Back of the ghost cut-out. JS_16B.png|Back of the alien cut-out JS_13B.png|Back of the candy corn cut-out JS_09B.png|Back of the bucket cut-out JS_03B.png|Back of the tooth cut-out Category:Specimen Category:DLC Category:HD Renovation